Rikki-Tikki-Tavi
'''Rikki-Tikki-Tavi '''is an Indian mongoose and the main protagonist in the movie with the same name. Summary One stormy night, a flood washes Rikki out of his home and the next morning he is found by an English family living in a bungalow. After drying him off and feeding him, they let him stay with them. As Rikki begins to explore his new home, he soon meets Darzee the tailorbird and his wife as they are morning the death of one of their babies who had fallen out of the nest and was eaten by the dreaded cobra Nag. As Nag emerges out of the tall grass and begins to approach the mongoose, Rikki is alerted by Darzee's wife that Nag's wife Nagaina is behind him. Later on, the boy Teddy is about to feed Rikki only to be enchanted by another snake named Karait. Rikki soon engages into a fight with the snake and kills it, saving Teddy's life as the snake's carcass is disposed of by Teddy's father and later on Teddy's mother praises Rikki for his bravery. That night after everyone has gone to sleep, Rikki goes for a walk around the house and soon meets Chuchundra the muskrat, who informs him of Nag's presents everywhere. Rikki soon hears both Nag and Nagaina outside the bathroom plotting to kill Rikki's family, after Nag slithers inside the house Rikki goes in and when he sees Nag curled up by the enterance he thinks to himself that he must bite Nag on the head and not let go in order to kill him. Once Rikki has ahold of Nag's head, Nag tries to shake Rikki loose causing a lot of commotion alerting both parents. In a split second Nag is shot dead by Teddy's father and they see that Rikki has now saved their lives too. The next morning Rikki begins to search for Nagaina, as Darzee sings praise for Rikki. Darzee's wife informs Rikki that Nagaina is mourning for Nag on the rubbish heap and that her nest lies in the melon pit. Rikki has her fly over there to lure her away while he destroys her eggs, but after crushing all but one Darzee's wife alerts Rikki that Nagaina has got to the house. Rikki quickly rushes to the house with the last cobra egg in his mouth, as Nagaina is ready to strike Teddy Rikki appears and shows her that he has her last egg and tells her that Nag was already dead before Teddy's father shot him. As the two begin to fight one another Nagaina, sees that she is no match for the mongoose and quickly scoops up her egg and retreats. Rikki pursues her right into her nest, after the tailorbirds think he's dead, Rikki emerges alive from the hole in the ground and informs everyone that Nagaina is dead and Darzee praises for him once more. As the movie ends the narrator states that Rikki kept that garden safe as a mongoose should, until no snake dared show it's face there again. Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Male